<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghostfire Pirate AU by lovinhavinbears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302389">Ghostfire Pirate AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinhavinbears/pseuds/lovinhavinbears'>lovinhavinbears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Break Up, Character Death?, Kingdoms, LGBTQ Characters, Magic, Merpeople, Other, Pirates, The gods/monarchy sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinhavinbears/pseuds/lovinhavinbears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Valdez is the most wanted pirate in the land. And a bit of a pyromaniac with a mysterious past.</p>
<p>Nico is the prince of a kingdom he doesn't much like. </p>
<p>What happens if Nico stows away on  Leo's ship?</p>
<p>Meanwhile the unrest in the sea is growing. They are sick of being pushed down. Will they fight back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A long time ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as anyone can remember the world had been like this. Divided into the kingdoms, some united while others stayed alone.</p>
<p>The kingdom of the Sky was by far the most vast, it had allied itself with many of the surrounding kingdoms. The kingdom resides in the clouds and mountains(yes they do have wings). It is ruled by Zeus, a fine fellow that has too many side chicks. He is accompanied by his wife Hera, who will and does execute said side chicks. Together they rule over their lands, their strongest alliance being with the kingdom of the Sea. Since the alliance the Sea has been regulated very strictly, unrest grows.</p>
<p>The Kingdom of the Sea is ruled by Poseidon, he's really quit a chill guy. His subjects, the merpeople, have been oppressed by land dwellers. They are no longer able to travel and be free in the waters as they once were.</p>
<p>The Kingdom of the Underworld is ruled by Hades, he often is known as Pluto to others due to his vast riches. The Underworld specializes in magic. It is not solely dark magic, it's all magic. They are allianced with the Hecate kingdom (just roll with it). Part of the kingdom is above land, this includes the palace and a surrounding village. The rest lies underground, sprawling cities in the deep caverns. </p>
<p>And even farther underground, where the temperature is to hot for any human, lies Tartarus, the land of Monsters. Nobody speaks of this place, nobody goes to this place. And due to strange mystical powers it won't really have anything to do with this story. Well there will be some monsters.</p>
<p>And last but certainly not least there are the Pirates. They belong to no kingdom, they travel the seas and oceans. Stealing gold, nobody knows why it just happens. The closest thing to a leader that they have right now is McShizzle, the most wanted pirate in the lands. Anybody that finds him never comes back.</p>
<p>Let's dive into the story now shall we.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More about the kingdoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A breakdown of the main gods/kings kingdoms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caelum- Kingdom of the sky, Ruled by King Zeus. It is literally in the sky, the entrance is from the top of a mountain and the clouds surrounding it. The people born there can fly, they have wings that are decorative (small). Only royals have wings that actually allow them to or aid them in flight.</p>
<p>Oceanum- Kingdom of the Sea/ Ocean, Ruled by King Poseidon. Unless it wasn't obvious their domain is underwater. Their original form is how you'd imagine a Merperson, however they can shift into a human form. The human form is painful for them and it feel like their walking on glass or legos, but it's something they can all do. Manipulation of water is only a trait of Royals. </p>
<p>Tenebris - The Underworld, Ruled by King Hades. They live in the Layer beneath the surface, they have artificial skies that are always a little gloomy. The subjects live with the dead (literally), it's mysterious and people often confuse the necromancy for witchcraft. Royalty has the ability to bend shadows to their will. They have a surplus of Pomegranate, orchards and trees decorate the land offering a stark contrast of life.</p>
<p>Caminus - The Land of Fire, Ruled by King Hephaestus. Makes weapons for all the Kingdoms. A majority of the population are Mechanical or Monsters that decided to give up life of murder (that or they are enslaved/ have debt to pay)</p>
<p>Geminus - Night and Day, Ruled by King Apollo and Queen Artemis. The kingdom moves, it starts in the east at dawn and slowly travels  west until sunset. Apollo is the face of the kingdom. Artemis travels constantly with her hunters, she helps with important decision making and is the only person her brother will listen to.</p>
<p>Vinum- The kingdom of Wine, nicknamed the land of insanity. Ruled by King Dionysus. Has the largest Trade of alcohol in the Kingdoms. Due to the King's interesting punishments it also has the worlds largest insane asylum.</p>
<p>Sapientia - Know for education, Ruled by Queen Athena. Largest Uniformed Services in the Kingdoms. Only Greek and Rome architecture, open educational system (open to all kingdoms). In order to become a citizen it doesn't matter where you were born, after your education you have to contribute an Idea or something significant to the kingdom (build a monument, new militant strategies, architecture). They also have a Library with all of the information in the world in all languages, and orchards full of Olive trees.</p>
<p>Perfectum - The untouched kingdom, Ruled by Queen Hera. A large amount of land completely uninhabited. It's said it's Hera's way of executing all of her Husbands side chicks and any children he has that she did not birth. It actually holds all of HER Treasures and occasionally is a training ground for a champion she deems worthy enough.</p>
<p>Pulchra - The land of Love, Ruled by Queen Aphrodite. Little is known about this kingdom, few that enter leave again. The rumors are that you Find your "soulmate" there. People have been known to go mad after receiving her council. Prince Eros rules beside his mother, with their advisor Cupid (ngl I kinda scared myself thinking about this).</p>
<p>Bellum - Land of Blood, ruled by King Ares. All people have adding through must compete in deadly tournaments, it is often avoided except for the few Brave ones (or stupid depending). Traders don't have to risk their lives but they do have to compete in some kind of tournament (who can shoot the best and stuff), Royalty is free to pass. </p>
<p>Triticom - Lands of Grain, Ruled by Queen Demeter. Flatland full of crops of staple foods, most everyone is working class. Trades to all the kingdoms, very well connected.</p>
<p>Errant - The land of Trade, Ruled by King Hermes. The smallest Kingdoms as far as land goes, their influence spreads far and wide. Trade center of the Kingdoms, Known best for its fast postal and delivery services. Specializes in magical items.</p>
<p>Profundis- World of monsters, Ruled by Tartarus and King Kronos. It is in even deeper caverns then the Underworld. The ones closest to the surface are ruled by King Kronos, he rallies them to keep entering the human world and attacking. The deepest depth are ruled by Tartarus, no human knows what he looks like. In truth the Kingdom is HIM. It's more of a prison then a kingdom, even for monsters it's torture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this was necessary.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It all goes up in flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo and Nico meet for the first time as children. They were captured.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in the Underworld a large group of people are making their way hurriedly out of the kingdom. Trying to escape before the wrath of the king reaches them. Sitting alone in a cage lies a small boy with jet black hair. For being in a cage he seems unruffled, in truth this was not the first time the boy had been in this situation. When you're part of royalty there's lots of people that would like to try and kill you or use you to get money. </p><p>Suddenly the cage door clanged open and before the boy could react a small elfish looking boy was thrown into the cage as well.<br/>"We caught this one trying to sneak away. He might be some nice company. Your highness" the words were spit from their mouth like a foul taste they wished to be rid of. The guard stalked off to his post mumbling about stupid kids.</p><p>The boy that just entered the cage was crying, not sobs or anything. Just silent tears falling down his face, he looked as though he would never smile again. The crying was making the other boy uncomfortable so he decided to try and break the ice a bit.</p><p>Cautiously he approached the boy "Hello, my name is Nico. Would you tell me your name", the small boy flinched slightly at the touch but didn't push Nico away. " My name is Leonidas, but you can call me Leo", and to the surprise of the other boy Leo grinned widely. For a moment it was silent, then with a little shake Leo uncurled himself and sat straight up. His face alight with a happiness that maybe didn't quite reach his eyes. </p><p>He leaned in close conspiratorially "Alright Nico, what do you say to us getting out of here," now his eyes were shining with a mischievous glint. Nico couldn't help but grin backs "Let's do it"</p><p>Without hesitation Leo reached into his jacket and pulled out a bunch of small cylindrical objects. They seemed to contain a liquid of some kind. Then he pulled out a childish looking figure made out of paper, wax paper to be exact.</p><p>Gesturing to the cylinders he began to explain  " the liquid in these containers is highly flammable, if we can sprinkle it around the camp then I can light it up.  The paper is just so I don't have to light it with my fingers directly, or so I can throw it or have you do it if necessary." Nico was confused "but where are we gonna get a flame?" The boy gave a small smile, without a word he focused on just making his finger catch fire then go out again. Nico gasped, as a royal he knew how rare and dangerous that ability was. Nobody had shown any signs of it for ages. Before he could comment the plan was set in motion. </p><p>Bringing tears to his eyes Leo began to sniffle a bit "guard!! I need to go to the bathroom really badly" Nico played along adding "I refuse to share a cage with someone if they're just going to have to use the bathroom in here with me! It unhygienic" the guard came grumbling towards us. Leo quickly grabbed me by the shoulder and whispered quickly "listen to me, I'm gonna burn the guard when he opens the cage so that he won't lock it behind me, that'll attract more guards though so we have to be fast. What I need you to do is take these," he shoved two of the cylinders into my hands, " jump out of the cage and open the first one, start running around the edge of the camp as fast as possible while sprinkling this stuff. As soon as you finish run away as fast as you can. I know you're the prince and that makes you the number one priority of people to get out. I'm gonna get as many people to safety as possible before I light it up." Nico gave a nod to show he understood. Before anyone could say anything else the plan was set in motion by the guard opening the cage.</p><p>There was no restraint this time, Leo turned into a flaming child and jumped onto the guard . The guard fell back screaming in pain, Nico jumped out of the cage and ran as fast as possible, making sure to spread the liquid around the outside of the camp. Then he ran into the surrounding woods and waited to make sure Leo got out.</p><p>Meanwhile Leo has stolen the keys from the guard and was frantically unlocking cages and taking out the necessary guards. He shuffled them all into the surrounding woods, hoping beyond hope that this plan would work. Once everyone was out he was in real trouble, more people had come and he was surrounded. He knew that the only way to keep everyone safe would be to light the camp on fire when he was still in it. He hadn't really gotten the chance to explore his abilities when he discovered them for real. After all he tried to promise himself he wouldn't use it again, not after what happened. After all he was only in the Underworld so he could see her again, maybe she wasn't gone forever. It was his fault and he would fix it, no matter the cost.</p><p>A few days before Leonidas Valdez was captured, he sat in the forges with his mother. It was no cyclops forge, but it built some of the best machines anyone could ask for. The small boy sat up late with his mother, working hard on a project they had been developing. The project was designing a motor that could be used in the water and the sky. They talked excitedly about the design and how it could be used in the future, they talked for so long they didn't notice how dark it had gotten. Esperanza jumped to her feet, grabbed her keys, and picked Leo up. They walked to the door but as soon as they got outside Esperanza realized she left her keys on the desk. From there it was a blur for Leo. A strange woman appeared, she looked dazed and sleepy, Leo remembered getting mad, he remembered not being able to feel the vibrations of their Morse code. He remembered flames appearing out of nowhere, no not nowhere from him. Tongues of flames rolled off him catching everything on fire. He remembered being told by some strange person that his mother died in the fire, he remembered his Aunt Rosa coming to pick him up and take him home. That lasted about an hour, she called him a diablo, and blamed  him for her sisters death, he was kicked to the curb with nothing. Then he got jumped by a bunch of people that trafficked people around the different kingdoms. 3 day Leo let himself get lost in the sadness, for 3 days he did little more then drink the water he was given, a constant stream of tears running down his face.</p><p>Once the guard approached him he struck, lighting himself on fire causing the gas to ignite and set even more stuff on fire. The smoke was overwhelming and for a moment he thought he would burn, but no.</p><p>Nico sat watching the camp go up in flames, he had lead all the people a good distance down the road and come back to assist Leo in anyway he could. But as the flames grew and the smoke  rose into the night sky there was no sign of Leo. Nico watched with bated breath, praying to any god that exists that the boy would be okay. Then he saw it. Leo was walking out of the flames grinning like a madman, his eyes reflective of the fire around him. </p><p>Nico di Angelo would never forget that boy. He would also never forget that the boy seemingly disappeared when the guards showed up to "rescue them"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay first first chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mi Tia esta Loca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet Hera</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under the cover of night Leo ran from the wreckage he had made, the blueprints he and his mother mapped out clutched tightly in his hand. He couldn't let the guards find him and take him to some random family. He felt slightly guilty about just abandoning Nico like that, but he was sure the guards could escort him back to the palace just fine. Maybe one day their paths would cross again, only time can tell. </p><p>Leo hiked all through the night, putting as much distance between him and the underworld as possible. As the sun broke the surface of the horizon a person Leo thought he would never see again appeared in front of him. She was dressed in an all white outfit with a cape of peacock feathers. Though in his memories she often wore black and occasionally a veil to disguise herself.</p><p>"Hello my little champion," A smile so kind it was almost sinister. This was a woman that laid a baby in flames for a nap, this was a woman that let a child play with knives, this was a woman who made him poke a snake. This was a woman who was now the closest thing to a guardian he had,</p><p>"Hello Tia Callida. Why have you come to see me?" Leo's voice shook slightly as he gazed into the woman's eyes.</p><p>"My hero, surely you must know! I've come to help you," she smiled even wider. Leo's gaze dropped to the ground.</p><p>"What do you need tia? I'm afraid there's not much I can do at the moment." Leo's hands twitched towards his jacket pocket, automatically searching for something to keep them busy.</p><p>"Mmmm I suppose that's true young hero, how about I gift you with a map and some information. Follow my instructions and you will have means of transportation using that precious engine your mother designed."</p><p>"That would be lovely Tia. What would you like in return?" There was always a catch to this sort of thing.</p><p>"Once you have developed your transportation I would like you to seek me out in the kingdom of the sky, you will run quests for me. As long as you complete them you may do whatever you wish in the meantime. Do we have a deal?" It was a huge risk, Leo knew Tia could be ruthless. It as a risky agreement but he didn't have any better ideas at the moment.</p><p>"It's a deal." A map was suddenly in his hand, and Tia Callida was nowhere to be found. Leo couldn't help but think that she was crazy sometimes.</p><p>He lay the map out on a rock and noticed that the place he was headed was on the other side of the kingdoms. Not to mention his Tia had marked places he should stop, and things he needed to collect along the way. It looks like this would take longer then he expected</p><p>~~~~~meanwhile in the underworld~~~~~~~</p><p>"Nico! You're okay! I was worried sick! Father is furious that this happened again, I think it finally pushed him to far" this girl was unmistakably his sister, they were a few years apart but the resemblance was obvious.</p><p>"Bianca I'm fine. Slightly singed but fine" Nico said in a soothing voice, hoping to calm his sister.</p><p>"Let's go talk to father immediately, he's been throwing a fit over this," Nico didn't miss the slight eye roll before she lead him to the throne room.</p><p>"NICO! Why did you let yourself get captured AGAIN?," his low voice echoed off of the cavern like walls. This was Hades king of the underworld, Nico's father.</p><p>"I was drugged sir, I had no time to fight back." Hades shifted in his throne looking very grumpy, the seasons had just changed and Persephone was away on business for the lands. This always made Hades unpleasant and short tempered.</p><p>"Well boy, from now on you'll have immunity training as well as sword practice. Bianca, keep an eye on your brother will you. If you don't I'll make sure to not even consider your request." Bianca's face paled, she hadn't mentioned anything y other younger brother yet. </p><p>"Of course father," they both bowed and walked down the corridor to their chambers. Bianca had insisted upon sharing one with Nico to ensure that he was as safe, with how many times he had been kidnapped she practically slept with one eye open. </p><p>"So.... what was your request? Why have I not heard of this before?" Nico took on a slightly guarded tone. His sister shared everything with him, so he wasn't expecting anything very good.</p><p>Bianca shifted slightly "well I was offered a once in a lifetime opportunity by a friend. I'm considering it very seriously, but it would require me to leave your side," she looked slightly pained, like she hadn't quite made up her mind totally yet.</p><p>"What was the offer?" He said calmly. He was sure he already knew, but he needed to hear it first.</p><p>"Zoe. She asked if I wanted to join the hunt. Lady Artemis already approved, they are just waiting for my reply. I'll probably turn down the offer, I'm just not comfortable leaving you," she got cut off by Nico sending a glare her way.</p><p>"You shouldn't base your decisions off of me. Of course I'll want you to stay, I love you and I looked up to you. But you should know that I would support you if you chose to go with them," Bianca sat speechless, her little brother has grown so much. A little wrapped up in the moment she cried.</p><p>"Thank you, I don't think I'm ready to leave quite yet though. I'll wait till the end of your immunity training, I need to make sure your safe." She wiped the tears off her cheeks and pulled Nico in for a hug.</p><p>"Now how about you tell me all about how you escaped this time," Nico grinned into her shoulder, this was a story he wanted to tell.</p><p>"Well it all started when Leo came into my 'cell'" Nico recounted exactly what happened, leaving out the fact that Leo was able to create fire. That was a rare ability and Nico was sure Leo didn't need people searching for him.</p><p>Bianca sat quietly and listened to the story. The way Nico told it made it sound almost fun. After he finished the story they pulled out some cards and played a game of mythomagic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah yes our favorite queen of the gods *sarcasm*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just an Echo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet my favorite under appreciated character. Echo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo sat on his mount rewrapping his injuries. He never meant to get hurt it just HAPPENED. When you work with tools a lot you tend to constantly have cuts a bruises, it also didn't help that have the places Hera had marked in the map were basically death traps. He must admit that most of those locations, while physically draining, often led him to have good connections throughout the kingdom. He knew that being caught at his age and status would not be good, he also now had people that could get him resources from almost anywhere.  As long as he could give something back the people he had met were willing to make decent trades.</p><p>His horse slowed as they approached the pond they had been searching for, reliable information told Leo that a large amount of rare metal lay at the bottom of this pond. As they arrived next to it he noticed a very handsome looking man, Leo would dare say one of the most gorgeous men he's ever seen. A large amount of nymphs and girls were flicked around him, complimenting and doting on him. Oddly enough the man was paying no attention to the women surrounding him, instead his eyes lay transfixed on his own reflection. </p><p>Rolling his eyes Leo dismounted and walked over to the group. Clearing his throat he decided to just ask "umm hey, would any of you mind if I just took that huge hunk of metal from the pond" everyone but the man turned and stared at him like he'd just grown a third arm, which wouldn't have been that weird if you really though about it. </p><p>A very lovely nymph walked over to Leo "Narcissus needs that metal for admiring himself" she had a snotty voice, like she was used to talking down to others. Leo had to refrain from laughing at the hilarity of someone being THAT obsessed with themselves. He did however decide against pushing the matter until he came up with a better plan, he knew he lacked raw strength and tries to rely on his mind as much as possible to get him out of these situations.</p><p>A pair of eyes watched Leo from underneath the tree. A person sat almost completely camouflaged into the tree, her body shifting colors constantly. It only took Leo a few minutes to become aware of the gaze, but it was at least another 10 min. before he located the source. Once aware of the source it wasn't hard to see how he'd missed them the first time around. Leo decided that as the only person not super close to the self obsessed guy, they would be the best person to reason with. As he approached them he noticed that she had long hair that fell to her waist, like it had never been cut in their life. They were wearing clothes that were all a very dull green or blue to mix in with their surrounding, the skin color changed as they moved to fit the background.</p><p>"Hello" Leo said cautiously.<br/>"Hello" the person said back<br/>"I was wondering if you might be able to answer some of my questions about the pond?" Leo asked carefully, ready to pull out of the conversation at any moment.<br/>" questions about the pond?"<br/>"Yes I was wondering if you might be able to tell me about the man that's over there," Leo could've sworn that at the mention of the man their eyes dulled and shifted downward.<br/>"Tell me about the man that's over there" was repeated back to Leo, confused Leo started questioning more.<br/>"Do you know him? What's your name? If someone wanted to steal some metal from that pond would you help?"<br/>" wanted to steal some metal from that pond" they repeated with a glare and the shake of their head. <br/>"Can you only repeat me?" Leo asked curios about why they wouldn't just respond to him. They nodded quickly "only repeat"<br/>"Do you have a name I can call you" she nodded her head and repeated the exact sentence but quoted multiple times.<br/>"Echo?" Leo guessed, they nodded excitedly.<br/>"Well, Echo I really need to get that piece of metal that that idiot over there has," Leo rolled his eyes, but Echo didn't find it amusing.<br/>"Idiot" she said angrily. <br/>"Oh don't tell me you love him too" Echos face fell. "Love him" the answer hit Leo like a truck.<br/>"He. He doesn't love you back does he? that's why you're sitting over here?" She looked at the ground and slowly nodded. Leo suddenly remembered a tale he was told a long while ago by one of the many merchants he had met.</p><p>There was a beautiful nymph that the King often brought to his castle a long with some of her sisters and friends. The Queen grew suspicious and attempted to catch her husband in the process. The poor nymph was ordered by the king to suffer the queens wrath, so she took the fall for all the blame the queen had. The Queen cursed her to only be able to repeat the last thing that was said. One day while traveling in the woods she came across the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen, the Queen quickly seeing an opportunity to make her suffer more made the man fall in love with himself, and forget about everything else. The nymph only being able to repeat the last words was never able to convey her feelings and eventually the man, Narcissus, died because he was so obsessed with himself he forgot to eat and drink. The nymph was often forgotten in his story and all but disappeared. It's said that they are still out there someone forced to live the same circumstances over and over again.</p><p>"You're that girl! The one from the story of Narcissus" she frowned a bit but nodded. Leo was relieved to finally know a bit about the situation he was in, the beginnings of a plan starting to form in his head. He knew that he needed to get Echo out, nobody deserved to have to deal with that jerk for forever, in love or not. He needed to get narcissus to look away from himself for a few minutes so that he would be able to get the metal to fix his friend. Then he had it, not perfect, but an idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Echo is awesome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The sea meets the land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh! Percy is here, and more annoyed at the monarchs then usual</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A boy with messy jet black hair and sea green eyes hovered at the table with his mother eating an assortment of blue food (I wonder who this could be), it had been about a year since his step father had died mysteriously. Of course the boy and his mother knew what happened, he lay in a trench turned to stone by one of the water snakes that terrorized anyone who entered their territory. </p><p>The poor boy had found out just last year that he was technically a prince, he didn't care though he refused any of the guards the king offered and continued living with his mother. The previous year there had been a scuffle with King Zeus and he managed to smooth it over nicely without the already built up tension boiling over. During his temporary time on land he had met a satyr named Grover, who quickly became his best friend, and another group of three. Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke, only Grover knew that he was from Oceanum. He knew not everyone was accepting of the merpeople and decided to keep the fact that he was one under wraps. </p><p>A knock on the door dragged the boy out of his thoughts. Curiosity of who could be knocking he quickly swam over and opened the door.</p><p>At the door stood a familiar face, "Beckendorf!" <br/>"Percy!" Beckendorf greeted Percy happily. Charles Beckendorf was a guard from the palace, he and Percy often hung out together on his off shifts. Percy knew that a majority of the reason was because he was ordered to keep an eye on the prince, but Percy didn't mind because Charles was pretty chill.</p><p>"What's up? Did you need something?" Percy noticed that he was still wearing the guard uniform which meant he was still on duty.</p><p>"Your father sent for you, he says it's urgent and to come immediately. He also says you should probably say goodbye to your mother now because you won't have time to come back home," Percy sighed at this, it would probably be another errand above ground. Percy had no problems with the surface necessarily, but it hurt like hell (hades?) To stay up there for long periods of time.</p><p>"Fine. MOM!!"he shouted walking back into the house to pack a small bag of his essentials.<br/>"Yes sweetheart?"<br/>"Dad summoned me, I probably won't be back for a few weeks"<br/>"Okay, take care darling. Keep in touch, if anything bad happens tell me and I'll beat up your father" Percy loved his mother, she was so amazing and kind and just the best.<br/>"Love you mom" <br/>"Love you too sweetie, be safe"</p><p>Percy followed Beckendorf to the palace, where King Poseidon was sitting on his throne smiling down at the boys.<br/>"Percy my boy!" <br/>"What do I have to do now?" Percy cut straight to the point, he wanted to get this over with.<br/>"Not even a friendly hi? Well it can't be helped. I need you to travel to Tenebris and confirm an alliance or truce with them. If you get the Prince on your side it shouldn't be to hard to convince King Hades." Percy sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was get mixed up in more politics.<br/>" fine but I would like to travel alone, that way I don't draw attention and I can pack light"<br/>"Deal"</p><p>~~~~a super short time skip to on land~~~~</p><p>Percy set out traveling at a slow speed, they had a stable about a mile from shore so he would be able to ride after he got there. At the moment he was still adjusting to having feet again, and the pain that seemed up his legs every time he took a step.</p><p>He reached the horses by nightfall. Opting to sleep first and ride all tomorrow. Percy set up camp, falling into a troubled sleep very quickly.  Nightmare weren't uncommon for him and they often had some message, tonight however they were just nightmares.</p><p>As the light from the sun began to peak over the horizon Percy woke, but not from the light. A girl about his age, maybe a year older held an arrow to his throat. She had braided brown hair and obsidian eyes that glared into his. <br/>"Who are you?" She growled lowly. Ready to release the arrow if he tried anything.<br/>"I'm Percy Jackson. Who are you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes hello, I’m sorry. This chapter was sooooo short. I swear I’ll have a king one next</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All rights to pjo belong to uncle Rick. I own this plot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>